Learning to Smile
by Fabina43va
Summary: Sequel to: Meant to Be "You have to learn to smile.." "What? I smile all the time!" When surprising things happen.. you've got to remember to smile, because it's the only sign to true happiness. AU fabina
1. Reality check

**Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry for taking forever to write this, I feel horrible.**

**My summer started on May 25th so I had the time… I'm just sorry, ok?  
I had writers block and... I couldn't even think of a title! So the title will probably have nothing to do with the story until the end…**

Anyways, I'm just going to get to the story.  
I hope you guys don't hate it!  
Here is..  
Learning to smile.

I don't know what to do..  
This white piece of plastic, is basically determining the rest of my relationship.  
Yes, I'm pregnant, and yes I'm scared .  
Not that I don't love Fabian or anything, it's just that.. We're not the most responsible couple out there..  
I mean, think about it, just last week we got wasted and ended up getting his name tattooed on my back, and my name tattooed on his shoulder..  
Does that even sound like a couple that should have a baby? I don't think so..  
Plus we're not even married yet. Even though we have been engaged for about 3 years now, we both decided we didn't want to rush into the whole marriage thing, with college still going on.  
But we've been out for a year now, and now look at me.  
How am I going to tell Fabian? He's going to be back any second now.

I take the test and throw it in the trash, hoping that can get rid of the news, but it doesn't.  
I run into the bathroom, and splash some water on my face, getting rid of the tear stains.  
"Honey, I'm home!" Fabian joked as he entered the apartment.  
"Shut up." I laughed, walking out of the bathroom and giving him a tight hug.  
"What's up?" he said walking into the kitchen.  
"N-not much.." I stuttered.  
"Sure about that?" he asked.  
"Pos- yeah I'm sure."  
"Good. So what do you want for dinner?"  
"Um.." I begin. "Pizza." I smile, sitting down on the couch.  
"Ok, I'll call the pizza place, so did you figure what was going on with you?" he asked, referencing me to not feeling well this morning.  
"Just food poisoning.." I lie.  
"Oh well that's good." he says absentmindedly, while dialing Pizza Palace's number. "Can I get a large cheese pizza... No that's it. Delivery. The address is..." he says walking into the bedroom.  
Fabian is working as an assistant at the local hospital, while I am working as an editor for New Life Magazine.  
Sure it has it's perks.. But between the boss, the hours... It's not the best job ever.  
"The pizza will be here in a little bit." Fabian said sitting next to me on the couch. "So... how was your day?" he asked.  
"Pretty good, I was bored though.. since you weren't here." I say, a slight frown forming on my face.  
"You have to learn to smile."  
"What? I smile all the time!"  
"Oh yeah?" he asks, scooting closer.  
"Yeah.." I smiled.  
"Kiss me." he whispers.  
"Ok." I smile, leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips.  
"I'm tired.." I said leaning my head down on his lap.  
"Then go to sleep." he says.  
"I can't..." I sigh, sitting up. "I'm frustrated."  
"What about?"  
"It's just been a long day.." I say.  
"But haven't you been relaxing all day?"  
"Yeah but still.." I say standing up and walking into the kitchen, and opening the fridge.  
"Ok then," he laughed.  
"When will the food get here?" I asked, taking an apple out of the fridge.  
"Hungry much?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I haven't eaten all day!" I said, biting into the apple.  
"Well, the food should be here so-" he begins before being interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Order for.. Rutter." the delivery guy said at the door.  
"That's me."  
"Ok, that'll be £ 9.45." he said handing Fabian the pizza.  
"Here... keep the change." Fabian said, handing him some money.  
"Thanks." the guy said, as Fabian closed the door.  
"Here." he said handing me the box.  
"Yum." I say, sitting down on the couch.  
"You want some?" I ask.  
"Well I didn't plan on you eating the whole thing." he laughed.  
He sits down next to me and we continue to eat, stopping every once in a while to just talk.  
I reach for the remote and turn on the TV.  
"The game is supposed to be on..." Fabian says.  
"And?" I ask.  
"Oh come on, please?" he asked.  
"But... fine." I say tossing him the remote.  
"Yes! You're the best." he exclaims, kissing you on the cheek.  
"Yeah.." I smile, taking this opportunity to take a nap.  
I still have no idea how I'll tell him about being pregnant and all.  
I should be happy, but no. I'm scared.  
I'll just tell him tomorrow.  
Yeah, I'll do that.  
Unless I chicken out that is...

**Ahh sucky first chapter! Like this is horrible… wow. Again, sorry for the HUGE delay, but I had writers block... Like a big case of it..  
Any chance I could get 10 reviews? Please?  
And I know I just said this but sorry..  
Ok..  
Bye!**


	2. The News

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I have writers block so sorry for the long wait.. I'm sure most of you hate me.. I really don't blame you.  
So... Thanks to: ****Fabina4ever, ****sibunaMT****, ****drama4lifexoxo****, ****JackieLoves1D****, ****Katniss901****, ****  
****Crazy4NickJonas****, ****kswiftie13, ****Naza-Pazz****, ****HungerGamesgal1234 ****, ****Peace3000****, ****hoajlmtsdlagfan****, ****Rutter66463****, Anonymous, FabinAnubiSwiftie4eva, ****artist98****, MeMyselfwillWrite, and ****SibunaFreak123****.****  
I love you. K?  
Now here's chapter 2!**

-Next morning-  
"Nina?" I hear Fabian call from the room.  
"Yeah?" I call back, leaning back over the toilet.  
"Why are you-  
"Don't you dare come in here." I snap, hearing him come to the door.  
"But-  
"Go to work.." I cough.  
"No, I-  
"Go." I ordered.  
It becomes silent, and just when I'm convinced he's left for work, he walks in the bathroom.  
"I told you to leave." I say standing up to brush my teeth.  
"I can't, you're sick..." he replies, leaning against the door frame.  
"That's not the point.. Just please..go." I say, starting to brush my teeth.  
A couple minutes past before he speaks again. "But you're sick.." he says again.  
"And I'll be fine, trust me.." I sigh looking up from the sink to see his reflection in the mirror.  
He's obviously still tired, and I can tell he just wants to stay home and take care of me and treat my fake illness, but.. I can't have him here. I still have no idea on how I'm going to tell him about me being-  
"Fabian?" I say turning around, interrupting my own thoughts."Go to work and when you get home.. I'll have a surprise for you, ok?"  
He looks at me suspiciously for a while but just shrugs it off.  
"Ok," he smiled, kissing my cheek. "See you later."  
When he leaves, I quickly dress in jeans and a white top and call over Amber. (Outfit on profile)  
I get out a notepad and a pen, thinking about how I should word the news that will change both of our lives forever.  
"Dear Fabian," I mumble, writing it down on the yellow paper. "I'm going in town with Amber, be back later.. Love, Nina.." I say quietly. "P.S I'm pregnant."  
I look at the letter, trying to find some way to perfect it, but Amber's at the door within a few minutes.  
"Ready? I haven't shopped since...last week."  
"Ready.. I smile."  
-Hours of shopping later-

"We should probably get back.. I think Fabian might be home." I mumble nervously.  
"I guess I have enough clothes.." she says, picking up her 12 bags.  
We get back in the cab and ride the short distance back to my place.  
"Why am I getting such a weird vibe from you? You seem.. scared." Amber says as we walk up the steps.  
"Scared?" I ask, feeling sweat slowly starting to bead my forehead. "No.. I'm just tired."  
I take my key from my pocket as we reach my floor and soon enough, we're at my door.  
"It's already unlocked.." Amber says noticing the door is cracked open.  
"Oh.." I say pushing the door inwards.  
And there sits Fabian, on the couch, clenching the yellow note tight in his hand.  
"Is it true?" he asks, standing up  
"Yeah, I knew you would hate me.. I mean we're so unprepared-  
I start but Fabian presses his lips against mine, interrupting me.  
"What just happened?" Amber asks, breaking the silence.  
"I'm pre-  
"I knew it! I have to tell Mick, Patricia-  
"Can we tell them?" I laughed.  
"Fine..." she sighed. "I'm just so excited!"  
"I am too." Fabian smiled.  
He kisses me one more time on the cheek before going into the kitchen.  
"This calls for a toast... We have no champagne so this'll have to do for now." Fabian said handing us glasses of orange juice.  
"Cheers!" Amber squeals.  
"Cheers." I laugh, before we all took a sip of orange juice.  
"Well, I have to go home, Mick's mother is coming into town tonight."  
"Oh ok, bye." I say.  
"Bye." she grins while walking out the door.  
"So..." I say turning to Fabian.  
"So..." he mocks, picking me up and bringing me over to the couch.  
"Do you really think we're ready for this whole parenting thing?" I asked.  
"Yes."  
"Really?" I say, trying not to sound too surprised.  
"Yeah, I mean, I know it'll be hard and all, but we can do it... We just have to stay strong, because now.. There's 3 of us."  
Smiling, I kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."  
"No problem."  
**  
Like it? Do ya? Haha I have no idea what I think about this story right now.. Should I even continue? I don't know..  
Anyways, 27 reviews please? I'll get on my next chapter as soon as I get that much. Promise.  
So 27... Please.  
Thanks.  
~Fabina43va**


	3. Somewhere only we know

**Geez guys! Sorry for the late update and before you want to kill me, I just wanted to say that time's like gotten the best of me. I started school on August 1st, and i've been really busy.  
Before then, I've been doing things left and right, and at one point I almost forgot about this story so yeah, apologies..  
Anyways..  
Here we go.  
**  
I wake up the next morning, rolled up in a ball on the couch.  
Fabian's on the other side of the couch, his legs dangling from the arm of the couch, snoring softly.  
"Fabian..." I say, tapping his head.  
"What?" he mumbles, his eyes still shut.  
"Morning..." I reply softly, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.  
"Morning, what time is it?" he asks, sitting up and stretching.  
"About 11."  
"Oh..wait... What day is it?"  
"Thursday."  
"I'm late for work." he whispers.  
"Well just take a day off... You need one anyways."  
And I'm not lying, he has a virtually perfect attendance when it came to work, one day off wouldn't hurt.  
"What are we going to do today then?"  
"I don't know." i mumble taking a spoonful of cereal and sticking it my mouth. "Get dressed." I say walking into our room and quickly finding an outfit to wear.  
I get into the bathroom, undress, and take a shower.  
"Nina.. How long are going to be in there?" Fabian calls after 20 minutes.  
"However long it takes I'm guessing.."  
"Ok.." Fabian says, annoyance clearly ringing in his voice.  
And that's what it was like every morning.  
We both took fairly long showers, so whoever got in first, was the lucky one.  
I step out and wrap a towel around my body before starting to brush my wet, tangled hair.  
The minute I unlock the door, Fabian comes in, and starts to strip down as if he doesn't see me in the bathroom.  
"Excuse me?" I ask, tapping his now bare shoulder.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you at least wait till I get out of the bathroom?" a light blush rushing towards my cheeks  
"Sorry-  
"No it's fine." I say walking out.  
I continued to get dressed, and by the time I'm finished, Fabian's just getting out of the shower.  
"Hurry up and get dressed, I have to show you something," I say walking out of the room.  
I grab and granola bar and pour me a glass of milk.  
I still can't believe I'm going to be eating for two now... If anything, it's weird.  
I put my hair in a pony tail and begin to nibble on my granola bar, not really having an appetite.  
"Ready?" Fabian says, walking out of the room. He has a simple black t-shirt and a pair faded jeans on.  
"Yeah," I say walking out the door.  
We walk the small distance to the parking lot and I slip into the drivers seat while he sits in the passenger seat.  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
"You'll see.." I say softly.  
I start up the car and pull out the driveway, and start heading down the road.  
I haven't noticed it before, but I make situations very awkward, this car ride for example.  
Fabian tries countless times to at least start a conversation, and every time I shrug or give a quick one word answer, making him go quiet again.  
And it's not that i'm trying to be distant, I just have a lot of stuff on my mind.  
I can tell Fabian notices i'm driving towards when he starts humming On the Beach by the 69ers, making me smile. I pull up to an abandoned hill that overlooked the ocean, and turn off the ignition.  
I used to come here all the time when I needed to think, or study, or just get away from the world.  
And seeing that right now, me and Fabian are taking what appears to be a huge step in our lives, I feel like this is the one place where we can let it all go.  
"How do you know this place?" Fabian speaks up.  
"What?" I ask, a little confused.  
"I come here... A lot. I thought I only knew of this place." Fabian smiles, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"Who would've thought?" you laughed sitting down, patting my hand on the sand next to me. "Come sit."  
Fabian sits down next to me, and takes my hand into his. I lay my head down on his shoulder, absentmindedly biting my lower lip.  
"What's wrong?" he asks.  
"I don't really know," I start. "It's just-  
"We're ready." Fabian interrupts.  
I look up at him doubtfully, and he shifts so he's now facing me.  
"Nina, I swear we can do this. We can do this because.. you're going to be a wonderful mother. You're sweet, thoughtful, nice, beautiful.."  
"Go on," I joked.  
"And you're amazing."  
"But.. We're not even married."  
"We'll just have to change that then."  
"Really?" I ask.  
"Really... That is, if you want to marry me."  
"Of course I do."  
"Then it's settled, we're getting married..."

**Ok guys, I have a major question.  
Should they  
A) Get married before they have the kid.  
or..  
B) have the kid then get married.  
Tell me in the reviews!  
43 reviews please! X  
Bye~**


End file.
